InFamous TGSNT
by Zack1187
Summary: I thought it would be cool to explore some other conduits in the city of New Marais and beyond. Has OCs so if your against them dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, I wanted to make this story because I'm re-playing the inFamous 2 game and wanted to explore the other conduits in the inFamous universe, now these conduits are my ocs simply put in inFamous and given powers which fit them, I do not own inFamous or any characters in game only my ocs and some of the story… so lets begin… InFamous TGSNT.**

**TGSNT.**

"I don't like being down here…" A teenage girl says to the boy holding her hand. They were in the catacombs under fort Philippe, in a group of five other teens.

"Come on, it's not like the rumors are true…" Her boyfriend says.

"But, they say the harbinger of death is down here!" The girl says.

"That's just an urban legend." The teenager leading them says.

"But…" The girl starts before she is interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. "What was that?" She asks.

"Probably nothing…" The teenager up front says, moments later his flash light blinks out. "What the hell?" The teenager says hitting the flash light a couple of times, the last time he hits it it comes on. The teenager sees an illuminated man in front of him. The man has pure white hair and red eyes, he is wearing a black hoodie with blood red pentagrams and broken skulls on it. He is muscular and has pale skin. The man smiles at the teenager, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Who was that?" The teen asks.

"It's the harbinger of death…" The girl says pushing herself against her boyfriend. "We should leave…" She says.

"Not arguing with you there the teen that was upfront says turning around and following the others. All of a sudden the teen who saw the Harbinger of Death is dragged into the darkness with a scream. The others run, and one by one each falls into the darkness until only the couple is left, the exit is close, they can see it.

"Come on!" The girl says running.

"Help!" Her boyfriend yells as he is dragged into the darkness. It kills her inside but she has to keep going, she doesn't look back, she reaches the exit and slams the door behind her only to meet some militia roaming the grounds.

"Well look what we have here boys, a little girl…" One militia says.

"Yeah, I wonder if she's got any valuables on her…" The second militia says.

"Let's check…" The first militia says slamming her against a wall…

**Meanwhile, on a nearby rooftop…**

A 16 year old is standing on the edge of the building. He has shoulder length solid black hair, parted down the middle, and deep electrifying blue eyes. He is tan and slightly muscular, he is 5'10. He is wearing a white hoodie with blue stars and skulls decorating it, he is wearing jeans with crosses on the back pockets. He has black, blue, and plaid dc shoes.

"Get off of me!" He hears a girl scream from Fort Philippe, he jumps off of the roof and lands on his feet, he runs into Fort Philippe to see some militia assholes harassing another girl, a teenager this time.

"Is there a problem here gentleman." The teenager asks, walking toward the militia slowly.

"Yeah, I see this snot nose brat interrupting me and this girls time together!" The militia says.

"I'd watch how you talk to me…" The teen says.

"Really, and why's that?" The militia asks.

"This…" Lighting swirls around his hand and he fires it at the militia.

"It's one of those freaks!" The other militia says pointing his gun at the teenager, he fires his ak-47, and the teenager jumps behind a pillar, after a moment to breathe, the teen jumps out from the pillar and rolls toward the other militia, he punches the militia with electric charged punches each more powerful than the last. The militia falls after three punches. He looks at the girl, and offers his hand.

"Need some help?" The teen asks.

"Sure…" The girl takes his hand and pulls herself up.

"What are you doing out here?" The teen asks the girl.

"My friends and I were… researching for our school project…" She starts, tears form in her eyes. "I was the only one who… who…" She buries her face in her hands and starts to cry.

"ZaZick…" The teen says angrily. "I thought we had a deal…" The teen says. "Go to this address and ask for Janice, wait for me there." the teen says handing the girl a piece of paper, she wipes her tears from her face and takes the paper, she runs off without another word. The teen enters the catacombs, and sees the man standing under a lone spotlight.

"Zack… and what do I owe…" ZaZick starts.

"What the hell! I thought we had a deal, no innocents!" Zack yells at him.

"They woke me up… it was rather rude of them."

"Where are they!" Zack asks.

"Oh, here… and there, how bout this… you bring me some freaks to have fun with and I'll tell you where they are." ZaZick says.

"I'm not going to help you kill anything…"

"50 freaks for 5 teenagers…" ZaZick offers.

"No…" Zack walks away and opens the door.

"You have 6 days to bring me 50 freaks, this first night is a freebie but if a night goes by where I don't have 10 freaks at least, I'll kill one of the teens, and I know you don't want innocent blood on your hands do you…" ZaZick says.

Zack exit's the catacombs, he quickly takes to the rooftops and goes to the address he gave to the girl. He enters the hotel and walks up three floors to Janice's room. He enters to see Janice, who has pink and black hair, and pink eyes She is wearing a pink hoodie with a black shirt under it. She has black skinny jeans on and pink and black converse.

The girl has brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, she is wearing a green shirt and a black miniskirt.

"I had a talk with ZaZick." Zack says.

"That must've gone well." Janice says.

"Yeah, it was a blast… him and his demands."

"What did he want now?" Janice asks, as Zack sits down in a black recliner.

"He wanted me to bring him 50 freaks in six days for the five teenagers he has captive." Zack says and the girl looks at him.

"My friends…" The girl asks.

"Yeah, they're all alive…" Zack says. "So what is your name?"

"I'm Kate, Kate Andrea Dunbar…"

**TGSNT.**

**Well there it was, the beginning was like it was because I was watching creepy pastas on you tube and wanted to introduce a story like I haven't before, by not starting with the heroes side. Tell me what you think, suggest things, like karmaric decisions maybe… see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Electric Reunion

**And we begin Chapter two of InFamous TGSNT. Last time we learned about Kate Andrea Dunbar, Zack, and Janice, but what about the others, Cole, Zeke, Nix, and Kuo, how do they fit in the story, well we bout to find out…**

**TGSNT.**

"Nice to meet you Kate, I'm Zack Kelly Keire…"

"Nice to meet you too, but I have a question." Kate says.

"Ask away."

"Are you related to or are the electric man?"

"Oh, Cole MacGrath, no he and I are not related, we don't even know each other, I've seen him and his girlfriends around town but that's as close as we've come." Zack says.

"So Kate where do you live?" Janice asks.

"Well, I lived with my mom and step dad until the electric man fried them… I don't know if he… if he…" Kate gets choked up.

"It's fine Kate." Zack says.

"You poor baby…" Janice says bringing Kate in for a hug.

"Janice, do you know where Cole MacGrath is staying?" Zack asks getting up.

"No, but Laroche might know." Janice says.

"I'll be back…" Zack says opening the door.

"What are you going to do?" Janice asks.

"Whatever I need to." Zack says walking out of the apartment. He leaves the building and heads for Laroche. After walking for five minutes he arrives at Laroche's camp. "Laroche!" Zack yells as he approaches him.

"Ah, Zack, nice to see you."

"Where is MacGrath?" Zack asks.

"I don't know but his friend Zeke just left, go ask him." Laroche says pointing to a guy with dirty blonde hair and a green jacket leaving the camp. Zack follows him.

"Zeke!" Zack yells.

"Yes?" Zeke turns to face Zack, he has gold sunglasses on.

"Do you know where MacGrath is?" Zack asks him.

"No, why, need some help with something?" Zeke asks.

"Does it look like I need help?" Zack electrifies his hand.

"Whoa, you're a conduit?" Zeke says.

"Yeah…" Zack rushes toward Zeke and pins him against a wall by his collar. "Your going to deliver a message to MacGrath for me! Tell him to meet me at Fort Philippe to settle our problems." Zack says.

"But what problems?" Zeke says.

"That's for Me, Cole, and Kate Dunbar to discuss!" Zack backs off and runs away.

"Kate… Dunbar? No it can't be." Zeke says.

**Later at Zeke's rooftop hideout…**

"Zeke, what did this guy look like?" Cole asks pacing back in forth in front of Zeke's couch.

"He… he had long black hair and blue eyes, he was just a kid… with electric powers."

"I'm going to find him… Cole says walking to the edge of the building.

"Cole, he said to meet a Fort Philippe, so he might live near there…"

"All right, don't you worry man, I'll get this sorted out." Cole says before jumping off the building he hit's the ground in a blue burst of lightning.

At Zack…

"I doubt he's gonna show." Zack says to Kate.

"You didn't have to do this you know…" Kate says.

"Of course I did, I want to help you out and it starts with this." Zack says as Cole enters Fort Philippe.

"Are you the one who wanted me here, the one who shoved my best friend to a wall and demanded to speak with me?" Cole asks.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I had to do that but we need to get to the bottom of this." Zack says.

"Yeah, I'm sure we do…" Cole says pulling the amp out and charging at Zack, Zack jumps in the air and kicks Cole in the face. Cole drops the amp, Zack kicks it away.

"I just want to talk…" Zack says.

"Then talk…"

"This is Kate Dunbar, you killed her Mom and her step-dad, why!"

"Dunbar… I'm sorry if I killed your parents… but I'm pretty sure one of them is still alive." Cole says, grabbing the amp and putting it in his make shift sheath on his bag. "If both of you come with me, we can settle this thing.

"Fine, you up for it Kate?" Zack asks, she nods and follows them to Zeke's rooftop hideout.

"Zack, hang back for a second…" Cole says as Zeke approaches Kate.

"Why?" Zack asks.

"Because I'm pretty sure that Kate is Zeke's daughter…"

"How…"

"She had a step-dad and her name is Dunbar, that's Zeke's Last name." Cole informs Zack.

"But, why would that make a difference, she had a step-dad with a different last name."

"Well…" Cole starts as Nix teleports to the roof.

"Cole, baby you wanna have some fun?" Nix asks Cole. "Oh, and who are you?" Nix asks rubbing Zack's chest.

"Zack…"

"Nix, I don't have time for…"

"I'm so happy to see you…" Zeke says hugging Kate.

"I'm happy to see you too!" Kate says as Kuo arrives on the roof.

"Cole we need to…" She stops when she sees Zeke hugging Kate.

"Kuo, Nix you guys picked a bad time…" Cole says.

"Zeke, who is that girl?" Kuo asks.

"She's… she's my little girl, my daughter!" Zeke says happily.

"Really, you have a child." Kuo says.

"Yeah, she's been here in New Marais, this whole time. Hey kid…"

"Yeah?" Zack says.

"Thank you…" Zeke says.

"Your welcome, and sorry about before…"

"It's fine, you were just looking out for my little girl here."

"So… now that that's dealt with, Cole, some militia are fighting some pedestrians over some blast shards, wanna come?" Nix asks.

"Or, you could come with me and clear out some militia from a nearby medical station." Kuo suggests.

"All right, after all we could use another medical station." Cole says.

"Fine! I'll just take this kid with me. You got any powers or a name?" Nix asks.

"My names Zack, and…" Zack electrifies his hand. "And I do have powers…"

"Good, baby." Nix says teleporting.

Zack looks over the edge of he building to see Nix on the side walk hitting militia and civilians alike. Zack jumps down in an explosion of blue lightning. He hits militia, and civilians. When the smoke clears only two people are standing, Nix, and Zack.

"That was fun, baby we should do that again!" Nix says before kissing Zack's cheek, he blushes as she teleports away. Zack collects the blast shards and comes across one bigger than the others, a blast core.

"What are you…" Zack asks. He heads back up to the roof to see Cole, Zeke, and Kate.

"Oh a blast core!" Cole says.

"A what?" Zack asks.

"It's a blast core, it'll give you a new power if you pass a current through it, I've been collecting them for a fight with the creature known as The Beast."

"Well then why don't you grab one end, I'll grab the other and we'll charge it together." Zack suggest as he holds one end of the core and offers the other to Cole.

"Let's do it…" Cole charges the blast core with electricity along with Zack, and they both float in the air in a burst of lightning, they fall down together and Kate rushes to Zack's side.

"What happened?" Kate asks.

"It's fine baby, Cole does it all the time." Zeke says.

"But Zack isn't as old, what if he couldn't take it…" Kate says worried.

"He'll be fine…" Zeke says, noticing her care for Zack.

**TGSNT.**

**Well people there was InFamous TGSNT. Chapter. 2, tell me what you think, like, love, hate, dislike, whatever, constructive criticism is accepted greatly, till next time…**


End file.
